


【教授枪】离枝

by 72yizhong



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/72yizhong/pseuds/72yizhong





	【教授枪】离枝

◎教授枪，肯尼斯×迪卢木多  
◎R18_(:з」∠)_  
◎大概是一个二周目的主任，原剧情我还没找到什么切入点让这对甜起来……

离枝

肯尼斯再一次抚上了自己的手背，虽然触感上并没有什么异样，但是其鲜红的颜色和不断汇聚的魔力无时不刻证明着那里有一枚的令咒。  
没有说出让骑士受辱的话语，也没有被蓄谋的索拉夺走，更没有亲口下达最后斩断退路的命令。  
一枚完整的三划咒令。  
而这枚咒令的另一端，连接着他在这场战争中活下去唯一的依凭——他的从者，迪卢木多·奥迪那。  
身首异处的冰冷与无望依旧残存在肯尼斯的脑海里，他望了一眼窗外，伦敦难得有如此不吝啬阳光的午后，泰晤士灰色的河水也变得明丽起来。而按照计划，明天的这个时候，他就要前往亚欧大陆另一端的那个岛国了。

肯尼斯将手放回沙发的扶手上，沉声说道：“出来，Lancer。”  
“是，主人。”黑发的从者应声出现，他谦恭地单膝跪地，等待着肯尼斯的指令。  
“因为一些原因，原本要一同前往冬木协助我的索拉必须留在伦敦，给你供应魔力的御主又变成了我。”肯尼斯缓缓陈述着事实，却刻意省略了其中重要的部分。“但我的计划不会改变，在你与其他从者战斗的时候，我也会有自己的对策。”  
迪卢木多明白了肯尼斯的意思，他说：“请主人放心，在下自身的魔力也足以供应战斗。”  
“我当然知道这个，”肯尼斯打断了迪卢木多的话，似乎还有些许责备的意味，“那么之后呢？如果你自身魔力枯竭了呢？”  
“这……”迪卢木多的脸上显露出困惑的神色。  
“不到万不得已的时候决不要动用自身的魔力，这件事我已经想出了对策。”肯尼斯说道，“魔术回路的供应太慢，但是并非没有其他的方法——Lancer，过来。”  
“是。”迪卢木多回应道，他起身走到肯尼斯身前，再度单膝跪地，等待着下一个命令。  
肯尼斯伸出手，托着迪卢木多的下巴让他抬起脸来，尽管垂下的睫毛遮挡了眼中的情绪，但是微抿的双唇还是暴露出了迪卢木多的不安，时钟塔讲师的手指隔着手套勾勒过英灵的脸庞，然后他俯下身，吻上了迪卢木多的唇。  
肯尼斯的舌尖轻而易举地打开了迪卢木多的防线，探入了口腔之中。突如其来的深吻让迪卢木多变得僵硬，肯尼斯恶意地舔过他的口腔内壁，满意地得到了轻声呜咽的回应。  
迪卢木多似乎把全部的精力都放在应对这个吻上了，他的身体颤抖着，下意识地扶住肯尼斯的手臂保持平衡。魔力通过交缠的唇舌传递过来，迪卢木多不禁追寻着来源，开始回应这个吻。  
直到胸口传来些许的窒息感，肯尼斯才放开了迪卢木多，黑发的英灵脸色泛红地喘息着，松开了扶着肯尼斯的双手。  
“感觉如何？”肯尼斯问道。  
“嗯……？”迪卢木多愣了愣，“比通过回路补充魔力要快一些。”  
“只是快一些吗……”肯尼斯若有所思地说，然后下达了另一个指令，“Lancer，到床上去。”  
“是，主人……”

迪卢木多僵直地靠坐在床头，魔装早已被下令解除，他现在肯尼斯的眼前一丝不挂，是努力抑制着羞耻感才没有把分开的双腿合上。  
“放松，Lancer。”肯尼斯一边说着，一边操纵着月灵髓液开拓着迪卢木多的后穴，“这是我的魔术礼装，不过放心，不会伤到你的。”  
“主……主人……”  
“怎么了，这就不行了？还是说你想自己来？”  
“不是的……”迪卢木多的眼角泛红，冰冷的髓液在体内的感觉让他并不好受，但还是有些许的快感被撩拨起来，让他更加难耐。  
肯尼斯注视着迪卢木多忍耐克制的表情，然后撤出了月灵髓液，换上自己的手指。已经被开拓过的后穴轻易地吞入了两根手指，肯尼斯抽送了几下，便伸进了第三根。  
不同于礼装的温热手指在体内转动着，修剪圆润的指甲还时不时刮搔过肠壁，迪卢木多几乎要被逼出泪水，穴口不受控制地翕动着，包裹住肯尼斯的手指。  
“真是没有耐性……”肯尼斯略带责备地说，他抽出手指，示意迪卢木多躺下。  
看着枪兵柔韧的身体在身下展开，皮肤被情欲熏红，肯尼斯抬高他的腰身，将已经挺立的欲望送进迪卢木多的体内。  
“啊啊——啊——”迪卢木多断断续续地呻吟着，他紧紧抓住身下的床单，试图分散注意力。  
“集中精神，”肯尼斯似乎看透了迪卢木多的想法，“好好感受一下，这种补充魔力的方式能不能满足你。”  
迪卢木多连完整的句子都说不出来了，只能点头回应。  
肯尼斯奖励似地吻了吻迪卢木多的眼角，下身却毫不温柔的开始了抽送。

不论是相通的魔术回路还是交合的身体，都提醒着肯尼斯，无论命运是出于眷顾还是戏弄，他都再次拥有了这个枪之英灵。  
这一次……这一次……  
迪卢木多哭泣着低喘着，接受着御主施加在他身上的所有。  
这一次，绝对不能重蹈覆辙……  
肯尼斯张开手臂，将迪卢木多拥入怀中。


End file.
